yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Adams
Nathan Adams (Japanese: 天野 景太 Amano Keita), better known as Nate (Japanese: ケータ Kēta), is the main protagonist of the Yo-kai Watch anime. Nate has 2 Yo-kai forms: Fuu2, which was revealed in M02; and Kemushi-otoko, which was made with the Dark Yo-kai Watch. History After being called "average" by his friends, he continues his bug search. Then, he finds the Crank-a-kai and inserts a coin to free Whisper from his capsule. Whisper gives Nate the Yo-kai Watch and introduces him to the world of Yo-kai. In episode 5, Jibanyan moves in and cause mischief for Nate's parents. However, an exorcist attempt to send him and Whisper to heaven made him change his behavior, and he is now, like Whisper, Nate's roommate. In episode 27, he and Whisper gets the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. However, they have problems with a long line and how to use the watch properly. In episode 28, he freaks out on a "scare dare" because of whisper grabbing his leg. Bear and Eddie make fun of him and tells Katie about it and she says it is just like him so for payback he challenges Bear and Eddie to a scare dare which he will create. Then he gets a book from the library about yokai to find them and use them to scare his friends then he asks whisper about these yokai and then whisper explains that those yokai are classic yokai which are more rare then legendary yokai. So he looks for them and he finds an old hotel with a huge tree in it. The hotel worker said it was over 500 years old and then when the worker went out of the room he scans the tree with his yokai watch and finds Lady Longneck, Boyclops, and Pallysol. Whisper acts in amazement when he see them. Then Nate asks them to help him to scare his friends and they accept. So then during the "scare dare" Bear and Eddie sees them and acts like they are cheap props. So after the "scare dare" Nate showed the classic yokai what is scary now and they were scared. Then when it was over Whisper trained them to be scary with lunges and baseballs. So Bear and Eddie apparently agreed to another "scare dare" and then Bear and Eddie got scared of them. Then the classic yokai reveal that Whisper just gave them Scary Makeup. Then at Nate's house Lady Longneck, Boyclops, and Pallysol give Nate their medals. Season 2 In episode 78, he, Whisper, and Jibanyan get the Yo-kai watch U prototype. Since the new watch can summon any Yo-kai, he gives his old Yo-kai watches to Hidabat. In episode 98, he updates his watch and it becomes the light blue Yo-kai Watch U-1. In episode 119, his team races against Inaho's team and several other Yo-kai. Nate's team beats Inaho's team by 1 centimeter. In episode 130, he meets Tomnyan and gets the Yo-kai Watch Dream. In episode 131, he meets Jerry who misuses Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In episodes 133-134, his accidents indirectly defeat Kangaeroo, who possessed Inaho; however, she becomes upset at him afterwards. In episode 134, Inaho breaks USApyon's 4 rocket and fails to deliver a satisfactory apology, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan learn why USApyon fled to his house. Tomnyan visits Nate and meets USApyon. The two Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, USApyon enters Vader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. The victims flee outside but Nate sees Inaho walking by. Nate summons Tattletell and Sandmeh and they possess Inaho. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, USApyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Inaho, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan once again. In episode 136, Tomnyan brags about American food, so Nate cooks Japanese food for Tomnyan and Jerry. Tomnyan loves the food, but Jerry adds maple syrup before eating Nate's meals. In episode 140-142, 144-145, he and Whisper comment about a weird Yo-kai monster made by Inaho. In episode 149, he and Inaho participate in an Space Wars X Sailor Piers lottery. She wins Space Wars poster and he wins Sailor Piers poster, so they trade prizes. However, they compete to win the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box. They wait for other customers to take their chance, including Jerry. When it seems as if the last person wins the box, Inaho beats Nate, but she plays herself and picks the wrong one. Nate rubs her loss in her face, but the last customer wins the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box. Nate and Inaho get irate and assault Robonyan F. Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, and Tomnyan loaf around eating and playing guitar neglecting the kids' loss. In episode 150, Season 3 In episodes 119, 134, 149-150, 154, 159, 164, and the second movie, he, Whisper, and Jibanyan interact with Inaho and USApyon. Appearance Nate is a young boy with a fair-skin, big black eyes and brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He wears his Yo-kai Watch on his left wrist. In episodes 1-4, 12-40, 42, 66-88, Nate wears his clothing based on Yo-kai Watch 1 and Yo-kai Watch 2. He wears a red shirt with a star on his chest, blue and white design on each arm, and a white rim on each sleeve and the collar; light gray jeans with a brown belt; and boots that resemble a pair of white shoes accent by red and blue. In episodes 5-11, 41, 43-65, Nate wears an orange shirt with a star on his chest and white rim on each sleeve and the collar; a red sweater with a blue and white design on each arm; light gray jeans with a brown belt; and boots that resemble a pair of white shoes accent by red and blue. In episode 119-140, 165-present, Nate wears his new clothing based on Yo-kai Watch 3. He wears a blue shirt with a white rim on the collar; a red short-sleeve jacket with white stars on each side he wears open; white jeans with a brown belt; and brown sneakers with black laces. In episodes 88-118, 141-164, he wears a white shirt; a black and white striped undershirt; a red sweater; and green jeans. He has all the Yo-kai Watches including the normal watch, the Model Zero, and the U Prototype that updated into the light blue U-1. He currently wears the Yo-kai Watch Dream. Personality Nate is a fun kid but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-kai he befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends - however, one noticeable trait is how extremely average he is. This spreads even to his school marks and greatly annoys him, in fact he really is not average. Like most kids, Nate does basic things- like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. But, however, he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up. Relationships Humans Bear and Eddie Nate's most notable friends are Bear and Eddie. He gets along very well with them and they often spend time together. Sometimes they can be mean to Nate when it comes to hunting bugs or haunted dares. They appear in the anime more than Katie. Katie Nate is very close to Katie and has a crush on her. Nathan frequently tries to impress her, albeit to no avail. Although Katie, does compliment Nate in certain episodes. During an incident where Nate is inspiritied by Suspicioni, Nate asks Katie what she thinks of him. Katie says that she feels comfortable around Nate because of his averageness and he's special because of how average he is. After Gachin-kozo's inspirit leaves Katie in an upset state, Nate demands the Yo-kai undo what it did, but it refuses. Nate, in turn, summons in Kyubi, Venoct, Robonyan F, Snartle, Lie-in Heart, and Shogunyan to make the Yo-kai undo what it did. After he still refuses, Nate proceeds to summon in Lord Enma to stop the Gachin-kozo, which shows that Nate cares very deeply for Katie and will fight for her if he feels like he needs to. Inaho She knows about Yo-kai like he does, and they have interacted several times. Their most notable ones were in the second Yo-kai Watch movie, episode 119, and episode 134. When they first meet during the second movie, Inaho teases and upsets Nate twice in his face, though she either didn't notice or didn't care. However after the final battle, they became a bit closer. There has been times where Inaho gets upset at Nate, happening in episodes 133 and 134. Despite all their negative interactions, Nate and Inaho are good friends. Lily Adams and Aaron Adams Jerry Nate feels uncomfortable around Jerry, however, he tries his best to teach him how to use the Yo-kai Watch and tries to protect him from Yo-kai he encounters, such as Venoct. Overall, Nate and Jerry are friends. Nathaniel When Nate arrives in the past, Nathaniel doesn't really like that fact, but eventually goes along with it and gives his grandson the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero as a parting gift. Lucy Nate has nothing but respect for his grandmother and is happy to be around her. After the incident during the first movie, she gifts to him his grandfather's 'most important Medal', which is Hovernyan's Yo-kai Medal. Yo-kai Whisper Whisper pledges loyalty to Nate by becoming his butler after being freed from the Crank-a-kai by him. Though he tries to be useful to Nate, he in fact annoys Nate by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-kai behind a supernatural event. Although Nate can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-kai, he still holds a strong bond with him, as seen after being cut by Shogunyan, he cried his "death", only to reasurre himself and share a warm moment. Their bond is stronger in the English dub than in the original Japanese. Jibanyan Nate befriends Jibanyan after finding him in a crosswalk. The cat Yo-kai quickly bonds with him and gives him his Yo-Kai Medal. After moving to Nathan's house, he initially annoys Nathan by causing mischief, earning a smack with a fan until he decides to turn over a new leaf. Nate usually has Jibanyan as his first choice when summoning Yo-Kai. Komasan and Komajiro Nate befriends Komasan in episode 7. Although Komajiro did interact with Nate several times, it is unknown when they actually first met. Hidabat Nate befriends Hidabat in episode 8 and becomes Nate's 3rd Yo-kai roommate. He gives Nate useful items whenever he needs them. Despite his liking of being in Nate's closet, he actually wanted Nate to summon him for the first time in episode 102. Hovernyan Nate befriends him the the first Yo-kai Watch movie. Hovernyan only appears in the movies so far, but he continues to help Nate defeat their enemies. Tomnyan He first meets Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan in episode 130 and tells them about the new Yo-kai Watch Dream. USApyon See Inaho. Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan, like Inaho, were attacked by Vader Mode. Lord Enma Nate saves Enma, while he was in a human disguise, from being hurt by pipes falling onto him. After Nate returns from being Fu2, Enma gifts him with his Yo-kai Medal. In the second Yo-kai Watch movie, Nate attempts to summon Lord Enma with his U-1 watch, but he fails. However, his watch carried some power to Inaho's U-2 watch and both watches temporarily assume the Yo-kai Watch U - Version E model to be strong enough to summon Lord Enma. Inaho received a copy of Enma's medal and she and Nate used both of their watches at the same time to summon Enma. Enma reveals to the heroes he made the challenges for them because he wanted to see if humans and Yo-kai can truly live in peace. Nate summons Enma solo style to battle Gachin-kozo in episode 138. Overall, Nate and Enma are friends. Appearances * Almost every episode Running Gags * Getting called average. Gallery * Main article: ''Nate/Gallery Trivia * Nate dislikes to be just average and being called average, especially by his own friends Inaho, Bear, Eddie, and Katie. However, his Yo-kai form Fuu2 makes people average. * To dicipline Whisper and Jibanyan, he beats them with a paper fan. However, several times they are beating Nate with a paper fan. * Nate's fears are going to the dentist, seeing his mom getting angry whether he does not obey her or he says cruel things about her, and USApyon's Vader Mode. However, his fear for his mom getting angry may come from the fact that she simply has a very bad temper. * Nate and Inaho sometimes coincide with each other: ** The two first meet each other in M02. ** The two race against each other in EP119. ** Nate helps Inaho solve her conflict with USApyon in EP134. ** The two try to win the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box, but they both fail in EP149. ** EP154 ** EP159 ** The two go behind the scenes in EP150 and EP164. In Other Launguages * Spanish: Nathan Adams * French: Nathan Adams * German: Nathan Adams * Italian: Nathan Adams * Portuguese: Nathan Adams * Korean: 윤민호 ''Yun Minho * Chinese: 天野 景太 * Arabic: زين - Zain * Thai: อามาโนะ เคย์ตะ Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Adams Family